otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Under-hoof
'Whitehaven (Exchange District) ' ---- ::Known locally as the "Grand Exchange", Whitehaven is considered to be the central-most district of the city of Light's Reach, being little more of unique interest than a collision of overspill from the Noble District of Starmantle to the north, and the Freelander District of Redwater to the south. ::Thus it is not uncommon to see red-brick and flax-stone estates across from half-timber and white-stucco townhouses, with minor Nobles forced to endure living as neighbors to successful merchants. The social divide is still quite obvious, but suffering the injustice of having to live in a mansion across the road from a family of Freelanders is often considered worth it to by most just to say that they live in Light's Reach. ::It is the middle of the district from which the term "Grand Exchange" comes, however, for it is here that a large ring-road can be found surrounding the rebuilt Mikin Hall, connecting to the main through-fares that runs from the districts to the north, east, and south. It is around this ring-road that the Whitehaven Stables can be found, as well as the Interdistrict Carriage Hub and the headquarters for the Fastheld Courier Service's cavalry and distribution network. ::The road heads up a gentle slope as it heads west towards Dawnstar Keep, ascending to the elevated western rise upon which the Keep, the Temple of the White Dragon, and the Southern Aria reside. ---- The early afternoon is one of the busy times in Whitehaven, which is Fastheld's second busiest market, after the Market District's bazaar itself. Busy, but lulling a little bit as people approach the mid-afternoon slump and prepare to take their rests. Lucius Nepos is unconcerned of this, apparently, since his trades don't really apply here, where there is not much construction to be done, and his primary trade, soldiering, is at rest. However, he appears to be acting as some sort of guardsman - the tabard hanging from his waist reveals him to be a Torchbearer, for all that means. People. Far too many damn people. Thats the though on Bloodstone's mind as the hooded and engimatic Hunter ponders. The man though, sticks out like a sore thumb, and it doesn't take much guess to spot a Wildlander when you see one, espeically when your inside the Aegis. Like the parting of the Red Sea, citizens give shady one a wide berth, whispering words of "barbarian" and "wildman". Bloodstone pays no need to the jeers or looks, he's looking for someone far more important. And he really isn't trying to make a fuss, he's just walking here. Still, on he goes. Lucius Nepos's attention is generally drawn to the unusual, and people making a wide berth around the Wildlander is certainly so. The soldier moves on over towards Bloodstone, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He smiles at the man. "Afternoon, friend. Can I help you? You look lost." Though smaller, and generally less intimidating in appearance than Bloodstone, but causing just as much of a stir through Whitehaven, is Evaryn, the Archon of Crown's Refuge moving quietly through the parting crowds, a confused concentration resting across her features. Whatever else may be going on in the Wildlander's head is lost to the utter exhaustion that rises from her, tinging the air around her. Her steps are slow and measured, as if the very movement is taking too much energy. As usual, Bloodstone's face is concealed by the deep shadows from his hood, pretty much his weathered jawline the only thing really visible without really getting into the man's face. But his gaze is there, and it locks onto the Knight. He gives pause just for a moment, before he nods. "I am. I am looking for the Archon Nightveil. She came here recently. I am...a personal guard of sorts and hadn't learned she came here until recently." Lucius Nepos considers this for a moment. "I've met her before, when I was in Crown's Refuge.. can't say I've seen her here, though. But I've been away for a while, organizing some things for my new liege." Lucius frowns briefly before reasserting a neutral look. Evaryn continues to amble through the general area, gaze clouded and tired, so much so that she completely misses both Lucius and Bloodstone. Her attention is focused entirely on her walking, which doesn't seem to be doing overly well anyway. "I see. Well, there are..." Bloodstone pauses, taking a quick glance at the mass of people around them before continuing. "...many people here. It would be hard to single out just one person I imagine." he notes, taking a moment to look around again. The Hunter's eyes have been trained to located prey in the Wildlands, not looking for people in large encrowed marketplace, so his senses are not nearly as good as they should rightfully be. But, he just by the off-chance notices the circle of empty space where citizens appear to not be, in middle being the Archon. "There." he says quietly, almost to himself. "Archon!" he calls over to her, making a small wave to get some more notice. Lucius Nepos shrugs. "I'm quite used to.." he trails off when Bloodstone calls out the woman's title, instinctively looking over to her. He observes the somewhat ambling Evaryn, not doing much else but asking Blood, "What is your name, if I may?" Evaryn turns at the calling, blinking before her gaze focuses in to Bloodstone and then Lucius, nodding slowly as her direction changes to join them. "You came here?" she inquires of the Wildlander. "I would think so. It is a...how do you say..culture shock?" he says, still loooking over at Eve. That hood turns however back to Lucius only for a moment, almost surprised that a Fastheldian would ask a Wildlander his name. "Uh...my name is Bloodstone." he replies, sounding like he was indeed not expecting that sort of question. "And yours, Sir Knight?" he asks, as he has seem to come to conclusion about the man's status by his attire, obviously having not much a clue as how Knighthood really works around here. He looks back to Eve and nods. "Of course, Archon. I..I was worried about you." "Oh, I'm not knight." Lucius says with a laugh. "Tribunal wouldn't accept me as is, anyways. Damaged goods, plus I'm a citizen. Ain't easy to be a Knight when you're a citizen like me." He chuckles again, looking at Ev and giving her a nod. "Afternoon, Archon. Wouldn't expect to see you here. Coming to right some wrongs with regards to our diplomacy, then?" Back to Bloodstone. "I'm a soldier. Mikin Guardsman, kinda, and I run a unit of men out of Light's Watch. I heard your name, though. I'd like to speak to ya in the future if I can, Bloodstone. I'm Lucius Nepos." He sticks out his hand to the man in greeting. Evaryn nods to Lucius, "Yes, but I am planning to go home to deal with my own problems," she replies before looking back to Bloodstone. "I have been well enough... though it is very... troubling, to be here like this, without my powers. I was planning to return home today." A mounted knight on horseback approaches from the east. He moves the animal at a walk to the sound of iron-shod hooves clattering against cobble paving stones all the while taking a disinterested view of the passing crowds of people in the street. Godric holds a long steel-tipped lance in his right hand, and a proud (if old) shield is strapped to his left arm. A dry, hoarse voice calls out to Evaryn, "Move aside, Freelander." The polished, accented words are spoken in a tired and matter-of-fact tone. Bloodstone shakes Lucius's hand in a firm grip, and nods. "Well met Lucius. But you have heard of me? I find it surprising that my name has traveled all the way to Fastheld. I am just a simple Wolf Rider who thinks he can look over the Archon." he says, the last bit give with a little sarcasim. He looks back to Evaryn, and he seems about to ask a question concerning the loss of her powers, when he shoots an arm out, pulling her close to him when the horse was looking to try and trample her. He looks up at the armored man, his jawline sets. No, better to just hold his tounge than start an incident in his first trip here. Evaryn half stumbles into Bloodstone, pressed up against the taller Wildlander before she scowls at Godric, "I am no Freelander that you can order about," she says coolly, eying the Lomasa up and down slowly. This comment catches the Lomasa knight's attention. Having routinely ordered people out of his way - usually they just moved - the Baron is not expecting this sudden sass. He pulls on the bridle, and reins in his horse. Turning to wheel his mount in the direction of Evaryn, Godric glowers at her from horseback. His lance, for the moment, is still raised; however, they are at a sufficient distance where he could move to spit either of the Wildlanders on it. "What insolence is this? How dare you feign to address a nobleman in such a tone, wench!" "Viscountess Celeste Mikin told me about you. See, we're going to be going on a mapping expedition, or at least scouting, of the Wildlands, us Torchbearers and I hear you're the best..." Lucius trails off upon hearing Godric's voice. He looks up and gives a dip of the head. "She's the Archon of Crown's Refuge, m'lord Lomasa." He says in passing. "Best we all take a moment to breath, eh?" A smirk perks up at the side of his lips. It dissapears within a second. To Evaryn he says, "Well, in Fastheld, if you're not a noble, custom is to make way for them. S'Law, really. If'in we're in the Refuge, we're respecting your Law, eh?" "Indeed. She is the Archon of Crown's Refuge and leader of our people." Bloodstone states flatly, but with a bit ferocity. This certainly does not improve his thoughts about how he views the nobility in Fastheld. The hooded Hunter take a protective step infront of Eve for good measure. Another glance to Lucius, but he's quiet then. "Bloodstone," Evaryn says warningly, resting a hand against his arm. "Enough." She steps back to stare up at the mounted nobleman. "May be law for them to have a superiority over your kind, Lucius, but it is still no call to be rude to any visiting Wildlanders. And they wonder why I banned nobility from Frown's Refuge." "And I am the Grand Pubah of the Dwarves!" Godric snorts. He looks from one Wildlander to the other, an expression of annoyance and anger moving across his rugged face. "What do I care of your false, tribal titles, knave? I am actually a person, not some gnat of insignificance," the Baron almost spits at Bloodstone. His eyes move back to rest upon Evaryn. "You will apologise for your insolence, barbarian. Or I will make you pay for it!" Godric is mounted on Snowflake not far away from the Wildlanders. Lucius stands near them. Bloodstone is trying to protect the Archon from an angry Lomasa baron. "Imperial Law is just as applicable to you as it is to everyone else. When I'm in the Refuge, Archon, I follow your Law as I've been explained. If people tell me this is how the Law is, no matter how I may agree or disagree, I follow it, for it is the mark of a civilized individual. I mean no disrespect when I say that. I know you are civilized, or else the Refuge would not be brothers in the Light of Fastheld - but one mark of such individuals are to follow eachother's laws." Lucius states firmly at Evaryn, though his tone is by no means belligerent. He turns to Godric, eyebrows knitting and explains in a somewhat softer tone, "M'lord, this is a Mikin city on Mikin lands. I am part of a Mikin order of soldiers, the Torchbearers." He motions to the black tabard newly hanging over his leather battle kilt. "I have the commission to enforce the Law here, m'lord Godric, and I will do so. When you are an Imperial Knight, m'lord, so will you - but for now, I ask that you please calm and let me do my job. No grave affront was carried out here, and you have the right to demand satisfaction in the form of a duel, but should you attack her without her doing so first, I will arrest you and bring you into the Tribunal." He frowns, pulling his shield off his back. His weapon hand remains empty. Bloodstone clenches his fist, his leather gloves creaking as their stretched around his knuckles. and he doesn't say anything. Nor do his hands move the argentitie scimitar that hangs from the Hunter's right hip. The Archon only needs to give the word, but he will not act unless told to or if harm comes to her directly. "What law have I broken then, Lucius? Refusing to grovel before a noble?" Evaryn inquires lightly, keeping one hand securely on Bloodstone's arm. "If I broke a law, I apologize, it was in ignorance. My intentions in Light's Reach are to ensure peace, not cause a war. But I will not stand idly when someone offers so much disrespect to another person, no matter what you claim their rank is." "Master Nepos," Godric says, his tone calmer when directed to the Freelander, "You are a man of integrity, and I respect your duty. However, you obviously know that I am not held by the mandates of Low Justice, and you have no jurisdiction over me in Light's Reach or elsewhere in Fastheld. I say this to you without rancour." He pauses, and swallows a lump in his parched throat. "Yet I too am a man of the Law," the Baron adds, his tone rising again with a bristling indignation. His words are pointedly spoken toward Bloodstone and Evaryn. "And I will receive this so-called Archon's apology or receive my satisfaction through a Challenge!" The Bull's blue-green eyes narrow, and he raises himself in the saddle at those last words. "Disrespect?" he nearly roars. "I am a person, you tribal harlot, and I will have satisfaction! Consider yourself challenged by the Lord Baron Godric Lomasa, Knight of the Silver Tankard!" It appears the spectacle has caused many passersby to stand back and watch - in shocked awe - forming a large circle around the mounted nobleman and the other participants. "You did not give way, Archon. That is all. This is our custom." Lucius nods at Godric. "I warned m'lord only that if he did break Imperial Law, I would be empowered to do something necessary. What you suggest then is perfectly acceptable." Apparently, Lucius withdraws from the conversation, remaining somewhat wary and simply watching. Graham strolls in from the east, one hand tapping on his belt, the other scratching at his beard. He's headed south but pauses a moment upon spotting the group. He listens for a bit, shrugs, then continues on his course. "I will not see you hurt." Bloodstone says, hardly able to keep his anger in check at the disrespect they've received from such simple mistake. "I will take this challenge. But I will not watch and stand idly by while you be punished from something neither of us had any knowlege of." he says to Eve, turning his head half-way to her. He shakes his head. "I should of never of come here. This all may not of happened if I hadn't." "You will do no such thing," Evaryn replies sternly to Bloodstone, but she looks to Lucius in a faintly confused manner. "I did not come to Fastheld to bring more unrest. Taran has done enough for some time." She looks up at Godric. "If you wish to fight me, then so be it." There is a forced calm, fingers tightening even more over her fellow Wildlander's arm. "I did not challenge you!" Godric scoffs at Bloodmoon. "Wait your turn, barbarian, and I shall see to finding an excuse to kill you another time." The Baron's eyes return to Evaryn, and he still glowers and fumes. "By my noble birth-right and privilege, I have challenged you to singular combat. I suggest you arm yourself with a sword, and make preparations to meet me." He keeps a gauntleted hand firmly on the leather bridle, holding his mare in step. She snorts and moves about a few paces, but is kept under control by the Lomasa. "I will take my luncheon at the Suncrest Manor, and meet with you presently to enjoy my satisfaction!" Godric wheels his horse about, and moves to ride toward the North. After this exchange, would any of the other passing throng dare to step in his way? Lucius Nepos shakes his head as Godric moves to the north. "Light, Archon, if you would've apologized then there'd be no need to fight. I suspect you can still do so. Would you like me to tell him such, or are you going to fight him?" Graham exits to the south, putting whatever was happening to his back and out of his thoughts. "What kind of damn place is this?" Bloodstone mutters. "We did not do anything wrong. Is their pride so overblown, that they're willing to fight over a matter of one stepping infront of them?" he shakes his head. He looks at Evearyn. "This is not worth it, Archon. I am not saying you should not do this but..." he says, clenching his teeth, as his personal feeling are getting jumbled in with upholding the respect of the Refuge. "Apologized for what, Lucius?" Evaryn asks. "I did not do anything. He went out of his way to try and make me submit. I will not apologize, either. I will face him in combat to settle this, if I must, but his words against me and mine are worth the fight. I will take his rude words to me, but /not/ to the people of the Wildlands." "Yes, Bloodstone. That is the custom of the land. You didn't give way, which is custom, Archon. I do not say you are wrong or you are right - but this simply is." Lucius pauses, looking to the noble district to the north. "Just know that you are not a noble, so his challenge holds no official status. You can ignore it and leave, if you like, and just face the annoyed wrath of the Baron Lomasa and perhaps his Duke, though this isn't sure. If you wish to accept, though, it cannot be done in Light's Reach. You cannot leave Light's Reach. It would have to be done in the Wildlands, then, I suspect outside of Fastheld - this absolutely up to you, in the end. You will need a second, Archon. I imagine Bloodstone here will do that. I will be the Baron's second, for posterity's sake." "No disrespect to you Lucius, but your customs are...odd." he says, perferring on not using another word that may be more insulting. Bloodstone snorts. "This is so damn trival, I find it so hard to belive that something like that would account in a duel. I will do whatever the Archon wishes to go along with." he notes, looking back over to Eve. "What do you want to do?" Evaryn steps closer to Bloodstone, gently wrapping her arms around him. "You know the Fastheld customs better than I do, Lucius. I would greatly like some advice on this..." "I told you, it does not need to, since she is not a noble. If he challenged my to a duel, I would not be required to accept it, either, for I am not a noble. It is trivial, you are right, but it is custom. And that's really all that matters to us Imperials. So many of our customs have changed in such a short time." Lucius says, his voice lowering at that last, though he nods at the man. "My suggestion then is to simply leave. He does not hold a political station, despite his social rank. He can do little about this, and the Law is neutral on the matter. Of course, as I said, if you do wish to fight him and teach him a lesson, it must be done in the Wildlands." "The nobility will never learn such lessons. They are too enveloped in themselves." Bloodstone says, then putting two arms around the Archon. "But you seem to be a good man, Lucius. It is good to see that there is a level head amoung all this pompous pride and falunted status. I thank you." he says to the solider before looking down on Eve. "Perhaps he is right, Archon. He is simply a bastard who thinks he can walk on water. There will be no reprecussions, besides having yet another noble angry at the Refuge and that will not bother my sleep." "It is not about lessons, Lucius," Evaryn says slowly, tightening her arms around Bloodstone. "If I thought this could just go away, that his anger and hate would not become a dark sore to spread sickness and hate through everyone he met, then I would let it go. But I do not think that is possible." "Then you must decide - flee or stay, but the fight cannot be in Light's Reach. It is against Law and you will both be arrested by the Tribunal. Quick, then, Archon, please! Decide!" Lucius says to Evaryn. They're still in the same place as before. "I will not see you hurt. I will die first." Bloodstone says, breaking away from Evaryn hug, and takes her wrist, and begings to try and pull her in the direction of the Aria. "Be angry at me later, but do make me watch you be hurt or worse. Do not." Godric eventually re-emerges from the north, looking fell-fed and vigourous. He still holds the lance in his right hand, and manuevers his steed with his left. Scanning for Evaryn and Blackmoor, and spotting Lucius, the Lomasa catches sight of the grouping. "Damn Law," he murmurs. "Not a Freelander, not a Noble." It would seem, as he maniacally talks to himself on the saddle, he has been thinking about the legalities of his proposed duel. "I will teach that scamp a lesson!" And, spurring his horse, Godric moves at a gallop toward the group. "Clear the road!" he bellows, and forces his animal to charge directly at Evaryn: in an accidental-like manner, of course. He bellows, he does - "Clear the Road!" And he spurs the horse - by no means a charger - into a wild charge. But the balky animal becomes unpredictable, half-rearing as it plunges forward. And Godric? Godric wasn't quite ready for that, wobbling and then falling from the saddle with a clatter and thump and.. a bit of a crunch.. to the unyielding cobbles of the street underneath him. The horse keeps right on going, pelting on down the thoroughfare. "Outta the way!" Lucius bellows in his loudest combat voice, sidestepping the path of the horse as quickly as he can, holding the shield in front of him for no apparent reason. His brows are knit, face concentrated. "HALT!" The command wasn't a suggestion. The source? An officer of the Imperial Tribunal, and a contingent of Imperial Watch at his flank. "In the name of the Imperial Law and the Crown Regent, I command you to HALT!" The clatter of quickly moving officers and their assorted armor promptly fill the area. Apparently, Light's Reach is crawling with the Imperial Law. Bloodstone isn't bothering to look back at the chaos thats occurred, but he manages to get out of the speeding charger's way as it zooms by. If Evaryn isn't fighting him, he's still pulling her along, trying to get her out of Light's Reach and back to the Aria as quickly as possible. Though, Bloody hesitates in his trek west when the Watch make their appearence. He grits his teeth unsure of how to go about this. Or get away without being noticed. "Stop pulling me!" Evaryn snaps at Bloodstone, moving out of the way of the horse and glaring back at Godric with a cold fury. Godric Lomasa gasps as he lays against the ground, coughing for air as he rolls on the unforgiving cobble paving. His steel-plate armour clatters about him. The lance, held proudly in his right hand, is now laying somewhere away from his body. His shield? It lies banged and battered on the ground as well. The Baron tries to move, but the weight of his armour and a sudden jarring in his shoulder prevents him. It seems he has dislocated it, and is presently covered with a number of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Vanity has its comeuppance, it seems! Once the horse is out of the way, Lucius lowers his shield, visibly relaxing a bit. The Torchbearer, however, has his attention drawn by the Tribunal and Watchmen who've just shown up into the area. He nods their way, motioning to the two Wildlanders and Godric. He offers a standard Blades' Salute, thumping his right, empty fist, against the segmented cuirass he wears. "Officers." The horse, having not been stopped, narrowly avoids a busker's hand-wagon and pounds on down the road - cries of alarm preceed it as the beast is pursued by a handful of mounted Watch in the distance. It likely will not get overfar. One or two of the Imperial Watch closer to Lucius return the salute with a slight smile of appreciation, two more flank the officer of the Tribunal, he in turn standing out against the steel of the Imperial Chainmail in the crimson half-plate he wears. "What nonsense is this?" he barks, "And the love of the Light don't give me any excuse or there will be hell to pay." The two officers that returned the salute to Lucius now move to flank Godric; the two that escorted the Tribunal officer moving to flank the Wildlanders in turn. "Stop it. He is already down. It does not have to go any further." Bloodstone replies quietly to Eve, his voice growing cold and stern. "Nothing can be gained from this now. I doubt there will be any fight now anyways. Lets just be away from this place as soon as we're able. Enough trouble has been caused in the pursuit of pride." The hooded Hunter eyes the two officers, but makes no move. "Let me go, Bloodstone," Evaryn growls. "We will not run from this. It could cause more troubles, so stop it." She glares up at Bloodstone, and then just shakes her head. The Lomasa nobleman is not really in a most dignified position. With incredible effort, and a loud huffing groan, Godric is able to sit up. His left shoulder hangs in an odd, sickly manner. There are a few cuts and cashes about him. "I will kill that horse," Godric vows, his dazed eyes glancing about in wonder. The two Watch officers now looming over him seem to be a surprise, and he blinks a few times to try and sort out his thoughts. He does not seem to notice that his arm is dangling, only that it hurts really bad! "A dispute between the Archon of Crown's Refuge," Lucius motions towards Evaryn, "and Baron Godric Lomasa turned violent in the city, sir. He charged her on horseback, the horse launching him from the saddle." The facts, and just the facts are delivered - no talk of motivations, no percievable bias - just what happened. Backing up a step to make more room for the Watchmen and Tribunal officer to conduct their affairs, the Torchbearer falls silent. Blackfox comes trotting down the roadway, slowing as she sees the knot of people and begins to recognize those present. Warily, she approaches, listening and watching, one hand dropping to her bow which remains hooked on her quiver for now. "We will not run, but I will not see you fight over something idoitic and not to mention that we had no idea it was a custom. It is not worth it." Bloodstone replies with a voice of stone, as the hand that was holding her snapping away to let her go. "Soravyn?" the Tribunal officer asides to one of the Watch by Godric's side, who in turn shakes her head. "An Everly or... Evarin, I believe," she answers, sounding a little unsure, but it seems enough to satisfy the veteran agent of the Imperial Law all the same. Enough to satisfy, but also enough to cause a deep hiss of a sigh as well. "Archon of Crown's Refuge," he repeats, echoing Lucius's words. "If the Prince hears about this..." At that he trails off, offering a cold glance towards Godric, and then a somewhat icy one to the collected Wildlanders in turn. While Crown's Refuge currently has little diplomatic status within the Empire as a whole, here in Light's Reach the Tribunal and the Sovereign Prince have a treaty with one Archon Soravyn Zahir, and as such you are to be granted the full protection of the Imperial Law as if you were citizens of our fine realm, and also subject to the same treatment that those citizens are also held to." He looks back down upon Godric and almost growls. "You, on the other hand, WHOEVER you are, are in trouble." Godric's right arm moves across his chest and, with a noticable *pop*, readjusts his shoulder and starts to re-buckle his pauldron. A frown and grimace covers his face as he turns to look up at the Tribunal officer. "Since when is a Lomasa not granted the right of the road in Fastheld?" Evaryn brushes Bloodstone to the side and speaking Watchman. "Your nobleman insisted on treating us as if we were heathen barbarians that weren't even human. When he insisted I apologize for not standing out of his way, he insisted on a duel to appease his bruised ego, and then tried to charge on us just now without any just cause," she says clearly. "I would like to hope your Law would protect us from vindictive nobles." Lucius Nepos stands silently, observing the happenings with active interest, though whether he's favouring any side isn't really noticeable. He unbuckles his chinstrap and pulls his helm off of his head, holding it in place next to his cuirass now. "It is as she says." Bloodstone says to the Watchman that the Archon speaks to, vouching for her credibility, if his word means anything at this point. "You might not have noticed," the Tribunal officer matter-of-factly replies to Godric, "But Light's Reach is not a road, and there no provision in the Imperial Law that states that charging at people with lance and horse and telling them to get out of your way *HARDLY* counts as the "right of the road". ESPECIALLY within city limits." A pause, and the Tribunal officer states: "Name. Now." Taking this as their cue, one of the Imperial Watch officers by the Wildlanders asks, "I'm going to need your names and statement as well, beyond anything you might already said, if you have anything more to add." "Evaryn? Bloodstone?" Blackfox says as she draws closer, frowning as she looks over at Godric, "Has this man done you harm?" Godric sits on the ground, apparently having recently fallen off of his horse. A man in the crimson half-plate of the Tribunal talks to him sternly. There are four Watchmen, clad in Imperial Chain, also in the area. Two of them are speaking to Evaryn and Bloodstone, who are a few metres from Godric. Lucius stands off to the side, shield fixed to his left arm and helmet in his right, watching, now. Blackfox is off watching from another vantage point, anonymous. "The Lord Baron Godric Lomasa, Knight of the Order of the Silver Tankard, currently of Riverhold Keep," Godric replies in a polished, if not hoarse, tone of voice. "And who said anything about charging with a lance?" The nobleman seems indignant and, moves to stand with some effort. He looks upon the Watch and turns to gaze at the Wildlanders. It would seem the situation has not turned out how he intended it! Lucius Nepos looks over to Blackfox. "Fox, I'd suggest you stay out of this. It'll only muddle things further." He advises, voice toned down. "Blackfox," Evaryn greets. "No harm done yet..." she replies. Attention finally goes to the Watchman. "Evaryn Nightveil. I was just preparing to conclude business here in Light's Reach when this man saw fit to take a personal dislike to all Wildlanders. He had some very unpleasant things to say. My intention has never been to cause any rift between Fastheld and Crown's Refuge." She lets out a breath. "Unless you have reason to hold us, perhaps we all can difuse the situation by letting me and mine return home to the Refuge? Let tempers cool for any amount of time?" "My name is Bloodstone." the hooded Hunter inform the Watchmen. "And I stand behind the statement the Archon has given. It pretty much has summed the play of events that have transpired here." he states calmly, offering a nod to Fox when she appears near them. Blackfox nods to Lucius, "Aye, I do not wish to make things worse. I have just come in search of some leather..." she says quietly. From the direction of Dawnstar keep strides Varal Mikin. It's hard to miss a horse surrounded by a knot of people, especially when the majority of them seem to be armored. Ever the one to meddle, the count approaches the scene. "A Lomasa," the agent of the Tribunal mutters, "Makes sense." One of the Imperial Watch officers near to Godric snickers, earning himself a sharp glance that quickly removes such mirth. "No one said anything about a lance," he then rumbles, "No one had to. It happens to be laying on the ground next to you, and one of the Watch officers here saw it in your hand, along with the exceptionally foolish act that followed it." Finally, the Tribunal agent sighs, rubs his chin, and then decides on a course of action. "Baron Lomasa, in the future interests of the safety of the citizens of this city, and diplomatic relations between House Lomasa, House Mikin, and House Kahar, you are hereby outlawed from Light's Reach. I will also be confiscating your horse as it is quite clear that you don't seem able to understand how to ride one, and writing a report of the incident for Duke Lomasa. I'm not interesting in fining you or placing you under arrest. We'll let the Duke deal with his own." That said, he strides around the fallen Godric, letting the two other officers of the Imperial Watch escort the Baron from the city as he in turn moves towards the Wildlanders. "As for you," he sternly notes, "You seem awfully quick to want to turn tail, which strikes me as being suspicious. I'm not entirely convinced that you're as innocent as you both claim, and I shall be making a note of it for the Tribunal records, which will eventually be seen by the Prince of the Blood, Serath Kahar. What happens after that will remain to be seen, but - as much as it pains me - you're free to go." Lucius Nepos notes to the Tribunal officer, "What they say is true, mostly. While they challenged the Baron and he challenged her to a duel, they did not do anything else." His mouth claps shut, though the sound of soldiers' boots on the cobblestone draws his attention. Smiling, he raises his right hand and waves his helmet to get their attention. "Perhaps the only thing that would marr our innocence would be pride," Evaryn replies to the Watchman. "Pride enough in who we are to not want to be treated poorly by anyone. And his pride did not take well to that. Since we are free to go, I think we will do that. If the Prince wishes to speak with me further on this matter, then he need only ask, and I will come, if I am welcomed to Light's Reach." She gives an inclination of her head. "My apologies for causing you trouble, Lucius." And then she moves in the general direction of the Aria. Bloodstone nods to Lucius as well. "We'll have to continue our talk some time. It was good meeting you though." he says before following after the Archon. ---- Return to: Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs